


Costume Plans (or when Bart just needs to stop talking)

by The_Mouse_of_Anon



Series: Bluepulse Week (in the OT3) [9]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bart has brilliant costume ideas, Bluepulse Week 2017, Day 3: Halloween, Halloween, Jaime and Khaji Da don't agree, Multi, and puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/pseuds/The_Mouse_of_Anon
Summary: “Soooo… Vampire?”“No.”“Werewolf?”“No.”Figuring out costume ideas for a Halloween party when Jaime was drawing a blank, Khaji Da was barely interested, and Bart kept coming up with ideas Jaime had no interest in turns out to be more complicated than it should be.((Written for Day 3 of Bluepulse Week 2017.))





	1. Chapter 1

“Soooo… Vampire?”

“No.”

“Werewolf?”

“No.”

“Oh! Oh! What about a mummy? Or would that take too much time?”

Jaime shook his head. “Bart, I don’t think either of us would have the patience for that.”

“No, hear me out! It could be a couple—I mean triad, sorry Khaji Da— thing! You two could go to the party as some kind of Ancient Egyptian Bug-god-thing or whatever, and I could go as a mummy, and it’d be easy!”

“I’m not using the armor as a costume mi corazon.”

“…It would be more efficient.”

Jaime facepalmed and was silent a moment or two before glancing back over his shoulder. “Don’t encourage him. This is weird enough as is.”

“Oh! Or we could go as the Flash and the last Blue Beetle! Maybe I should go as Booster Gold… That’d be harder to get a costume for though.”

“…You are _not_ seriously suggesting that we dress up as other heroes for this party.”

“But it’d be so crash! OH! Or Batman? You would make an _awesome_ Batman. Really hot.”

“Please stop saying words.”

“_Nightwing and Zatanna_,” Bart said as if he’d had a sudden stroke of genius.

Jaime and Khaji Da both were silent for a few long moments before Khaji Da quietly said, “I am willing to bribe you to never suggest that costume idea again.”

“Or we could dress as each other. Lightning Bug and… I dunno what else.”

“At this rate I’m just going to go as one of the living dead, because that’s how I feel inside,” Jaime teased.

“Zombie? Or are you thinking vampire? ’Cause if you go vampire I can also go vampire. You can be my _necks_ victim.”

“…”

“…What?”

Jaime let Khaji Da slide into control and the scarab fixed Bart with a baleful stare for a moment before he said, “You have officially used up the entire year’s quota for puns with that comment.”

“Awwww… That’s just mean.”

Jaime sighed. “Let’s just… pick some costumes already and go the party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Bart was fully willing to wear fishnets if he went as Zatanna, because it wouldn't be Zatanna without fishnets.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my friend Tam reminding me of a picture she drew of their Halloween (as well as several posts from my La'gaan blog) I'm compelled to share her fantastic art piece. (Which can be found here: https://tamlins-stories-and-poems.tumblr.com/post/166929464200/tamlins-stories-and-poems-i-decided-i-needed-to )

Yes, Jaime and Khaji Da wound up going as Stitch.


End file.
